happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Katyusha
Katyusha is a fan character created by user Neizov. She is a Zhar-Ptitsa, a legendary bird from russian folklore. Appearance She is a shiny yellow colored bird whose feathers are so shiny, a single one can enlight an entire room. She has red eyes, a four long feather crest. The feathers on her head and her abdominal mark are light yellow. Her beak is similar to that of a duck, she has long feathers on her wings and back and a tail similar to that of a peacock with marks similar to red eyes on the tip of the larger feathers. The thinnest and longest feathers on her tail have a darker color. Biography Little is known about this character or its origins, the only known thing is that many have tried to capture her due to her valuable and shiny feathers, which are known to be of use for wizards, sorcerers etc. However, all those who have tried to capture her have ended in pitiful conditions since those who even attempt to steal at least one of her already unlimited feathers will fall into the worst of luck and will be followed by it until the day they die. Personality She isn`t quite a talker and she`s rarely seen, in fact she is so rare to see,that it is considered of good luck if you ever manage to see her. Unfortunately many become obsessed with capturing her, only to end up suffering from terrible luck until they die, even if they set her free again; still, she doesn`t mind being captured since it will be released soon due to her effects on others. She rarely speaks and is often heard whistling classic songs. She is also very shy and if someone from the forest finds her, she will fly away, leaving some feathers behind. Relationships Friends * She gets along with those who don`t try to kill it; most of her friends are forest critters. * She tries to avoid any other character, not because she hates them, but rather for precaution. Enemies * Her captors: she doesn`t like them, specially since most of her captors are magic characters who use her feathers for potions, spells, etc. Unbeknownst to her captors, this will bring them bad luck to the end of their days, and no magical spell will ever lift the effects of this curse. Galery Katyusha.png|Original image made by Detox Cyanide. Trivia * This character is immortal, since it is capable of being reborn over and over again from its ashes, just like the phoenix birds. * Her deaths are very rare since her survival rate is 95%. * Also, her deaths are fast and painless. * The character`s image was designed by DetoxCyanide (thank you n.n). * She is probably thousands of years old. Translated by DetoxCyanide. Category:Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Birds Category:Mythology Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Characters who have wings Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Free to Use Category:Neizov characters